The Fire I See
by Collette Rune
Summary: The fire I saw that day was not like anything I have ever seen. It blazed as brightly as the passion and determination that was in Natsu. This is the story of the battle that changed all of Fiore forever. Natsu if you hear this please come back to Fairy Tail we all miss you. I miss you... so much. Natsu remember I will never stop looking for you. Nalu story.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fire I See**_

**Declaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

Prologue

I can never forget the fire I saw that day. It blazed as brightly as the passion and determination that was in Natsu. The fire that I saw and everyone in Fairy Tail saw, surrounded us all, rising up into the sky as it tried to touch the universe, spreading all across Fiore at the time of the battle.

Mama I cannot even begin to express in words the brilliance of the golden flames that engulfed all of Fiore. The flames represented the beginning of a new era. This story I'm writing is the retelling of history, a story about a man who had the strength to battle the evil that was in Fiore and battle the struggles that was in him. Whoever reads this story please tell it to the people you know and tell them to tell it to the people that they know and hopefully it will reach you Natsu.

Natsu if you are hear this please come back to us, come back to Fairy Tail, we miss you. I miss you…so much. And please know I will never stop looking for you.

Chapter 1 The day it began

Lucy's POV

"Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" The barmaid did not even twitch. Ugh, I've been trying to get Mira's attention for twenty minutes now, at this rate I'm going to starve. Placing my head in my hands in let out a groan. Ever since Lisanna came back from the "dead" most people were too engrossed with Lisanna's story's to talk to me, except Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Master, Levy, and Gejeel. I didn't blame Lisanna I just wish that people didn't ignore me.

"Hey Luce, let's go on a mission." Glancing behind me I saw Natsu was at the guild door with Happy. Waiting for the two idiots to come up to me like normal people, instead of more screaming. I turned around in my stool and watched as they approached me.

"Your rent's due soon isn't it?" Natsu grinned his big grin that I loved so much. I swear I could have kissed him if it wasn't for my fear that he didn't love me the way I loved him. Yes, that's right. I have finally accepted that I love Natsu Dragoneel, the most naïve, destructive, passionate, handsome, and caring guy I have ever met. Oh how I wish that-

"Lucy, Lucy, hey Luce you there." Happy was flying around my head and Natsu was peering into my face with a concerned look.

"Oh Natsu, sorry I was just um… caught up in my thoughts for a moment there." I said giving him a smile, hoping that my face didn't look like a tomato. "Let's go pick a mission." Slipping off my seat I started to walk towards the mission's board. Not hearing the sound of feet behind me I turned around to see Natsu still looking at me with a concerned face.

"I'm fine Natsu." He face was still filled with worry. "Really I'm alright." Walking up to Natsu I grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the mission's board.

BOOM! Suddenly I was in the air, crashing hard into the brick wall. My head was pounding loudly and there was an obnoxious ringing in my ears. Opening my eyes I looked around I saw that there was a huge hole in the wall to my left with fire surrounding it. To my right Natsu was jumping up and eating up the fire. His eyes swept the place making sure that everyone was alright. When his eyes finally reached me his gaze swept my body to look for any serious injury, looking satisfied he stretched out his hand to help me up.

"You ok Luce?" His voice was deep and dangerous obviously angry about what had happened. I took his outstretched hand and winced in pain. Glancing at my shoulder I saw that it was bleeding, but didn't look like it was out of place.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. Where's Happy?" I said while pulling myself up and taking a good look at the guild. The people were all thrown from where they once were but all looked fine. I looked at the wall and knew that someone had used an explosion to blow it up.

"I'm here!" Glancing to my left I saw Happy floating in the air next to me.

"Everyone alright?" Mira called out. There was a chorus of fine and a few moans but for the most part everyone was completely fine.

"Who. Did. This?" Looking up to the second floor I saw the source of the voice Master Makarov.

With a slam the guild doors opened and in came a panting Wendy holding a letter.

"Everyone… he … he…" I never got to know what she was going to say next because right after that Wendy dropped to the floor. A knife sticking out in the side if her back.

"WENDY" Romeo's voice rang out through the entire guild, he ran over to the young dragon slayer and knelt beside her. "Someone go grab Porlyusica." He screamed at no one in particular.

"I'll go." Jet said right before he ran out of the guild at high speed.

My hand was covering my mouth and my shoulders were shaking from the sobs I that was trying to contain. A hand was put on my shoulder I could tell by the heat that it was Natsu's.

"Luce, she's going to be okay. She's a Fairy Tail member and Fairy Tail members never give up." His voice was rough and hard but I could tell he was trying to restrain his anger as to not make me even more upset.

"Put me down boy." Jet came running in holding Porlyusica bridal style. Gently setting her down Jet ran to the corner as to not get hit again by Porlyusica.

She went and knelt before Wendy and placed a firm grip on the handle of the knife and quickly removed it from Wendy's flesh. There was a small puddle of blood around Wendy now and many members turned away as to not look at the horrific sight before them. Porlyusica started mixing different liquids together and gently rubbed it onto the cut. A bright glow started shining from the wound and the wound started to close up.

"Someone take this girl to a bed in the infirmary." Porlyusica demanded. Romeo didn't hesitate before gently picking up the small girl. Walking in the direction of the infirmary Romeo was mumbling soft words that I couldn't make out.

"Is she going to be okay?" The question came from Carla. She had come to the guild earlier before Wendy to talk to Happy for a while. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks and her paws were clenched into tight fists, her small shoulders shaking from fear of what happened to Wendy.

"She's in a pretty bad state right now. The knife used to stab her had magic on it that slowly drains your magic… the only one who can stop it is Wendy herself. If Wendy can't fight the poison then she will-

"STOP" Natsu yelled at Porlyusica. "Wendy is strong. Wendy is a Fairy Tail mage. She won't give up. EVER." Natsu voice was strong and so matter of fact that for that moment everyone thought he was right and that Wendy would be alright.

My eyes drifted over the room looking at the expressions of the guild members. My eyes landed on the Wendy's blood and beside it lay a single piece of paper.

"What's that?" I said. Walking over I reached down for a piece of paper that lay on the floor.

"Wendy brought it." Carla said not raising her head from her hands. "She brought it in with her." Raising her head Carla

stared right into my eye. "Read it."

I unfolded the crisp white paper that was cold in my hand and started reading. "Dear Fairy Tail,"

**Well what did you think?**

**I would love to hear what you guys thought in the reviews. I'm hoping to make this will be a pretty intense story, and I'll try to update regularly.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Collette Rune**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Fire I See**_

**Declaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2 The letter

I unfolded the crisp white paper that was cold in my hand and started reading.

"_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_Do you like my two little gifts I left you? The little girl's screams of agony filled us with joy knowing that one Fairy has fallen. _

_Fairy Tail, do you know why fairies don't exist anymore? It's because the fairies interfered with the life's work of others, the fairies were keeping people and magic from reaching its full potential saying that it was dangerous and that sorrow would be the new world's foundation. When people realized that the fairies were only saying this to keep the magic for themselves, they went on a hunt killing the fairies. People realized that sacrifices must be made so that magic would become what it once was, powerful and extraordinary._

_There are ways to bring the one magic back. It will take time and sacrifice to create it, but the time and the death of the weak is worth is in order to make a perfect world. The only sacrifice that will work for the one magic to be achieved is for a mage with the strongest magical power on Earthland to die at the hands of a loved one._

_We have been to every person in the country that can tell the future, and they all say that Lucy Heartfilia the ruler of the stars will be the strongest mage ever known." _I stopped. I couldn't read it anymore. The letter slipped from my hand floating down to the floor until it lay directly in front of me. I was going to die. I could feel the pressure of death on my back.

I screamed. I screamed and let the sorrow, pain, and anger rush through me, pulsing in my veins. Soon my scream turned into a sob. My knees buckling beneath me as a sob racked my body. The tears streamed down my face, as I tried to breath. I knew that I had to finish the letter to find out what would become of me.

My hand was shaking as I reached for the letter that lay on the ground in front of me. Picking it up I took in a shaky breath and continued reading. _"This of course will take time for you to become this strong, but we're willing to wait. _

_Ruler of the stars you cannot hide from us, we will always find you. If you or your friends try to do anything to interfere with your future you can be certain that there will be more accidents like the little girl. _

_Enjoy your time while you can. See you in a few years. _

_The Believers" _I stared at the page, I desperately wanted to crumple it up and set it on fire but I couldn't. I was frozen. The world was moving too fast for me. I looked up all eyes were on me. Most of them had tears streaming down their faces, all of them looking heart broken.

These people were going to be hurt because of me. These people that I love so much will risk their whole lives to save me. Look what happened to Wendy. I couldn't and wouldn't let them risk all of this for me.

"We'll fight them. No one threatens Fairy Tail." Master Makarov shouted. Raising a loud shout of agreements.

"Luce are you okay?" Natsu strong and confident hand rested on my shoulder, its warmth seeping into me, giving me the courage to say what I had to say. With shaking knees I stood up and faced the guild most of the talking about attack strategies.

With a loud voice shaky I spoke. "STOP! You guys can't do this! You will only be getting hurt, I can't let that happen! Thank you for wanting to help me, but you can't." My voice was breaking, and tears were streaming down my face.

"Luce what are you talking about of course were going to help you. Your nakama." There was a loud course of agreements.

"Lu-chan we love you. Your our favourite celestial wizard. We are not going to let some punk come in here and tell Fairy Tail that they are going to take you." There was another loud course of agreements. Most people surprised that Levy would call anyone a punk.

"When Fairy Tail is fighting for our family there is no one that can beat us." Erza's loud voice filled the room. Her speech creating a even louder agreement from the guild.

I let their words sink into me. They were right. Fairy Tail never loses when they are fighting for a cause worth Fighting for. I looked at Natsu his smile was that of warmth and confidence just like his fire. I was still a bit skeptical about this, but I wanted to believe in the hope they were offering.

"Let's fight." The guild cheered a ghost of a smile formed on my lips.

**I know I have not updated for a while, but schools been horrible. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Collette Rune**


End file.
